Defiler Hero
The Defiler is a ranged Zerg caster that provides strong support for its allies by reducing incoming physical damage. It may be fragile, but when pushing with an army, it creates a force to be reckoned with. Base Stats Abilities Skill one:'' Consume (Q): Allows the Defiler hero to consumed allied computer-controlled units to gain energy. The hero can store up to 3 consume charges and gains a consume charge every 15 seconds. This ability also reduces the cooldowns of Dark Swarm, Plague, Scorpion Sting, and Insect Swarm. ''Right click to auto cast. *Range:1 *Cooldown: 1 *Rank 1: The hero gains 6 energy per unit consumed. 5% cooldown reduction *Rank 2: The hero gains 12 energy per unit consumed. 10% cooldown reduction *Rank 3: The hero gains 18 energy per unit consumed. 15% cooldown reduction Skill two:'' Dark Swarm (W): Allows the Defiler to create a Dark Swarm. A Dark Swarm covers an area radius of 4, lasts 20 seconds, and allied ground units within the Dark Swarm have a damage reduction for non-spell damage. *Range:9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Allied ground units within the dark swarm have a 40% damage reduction for non-spell damage. *Rank 2: Allied ground units within the dark swarm have a 60% damage reduction for non-spell damage. *Rank 3: Allied ground units within the dark swarm have a 75% damage reduction for non-spell damage. Skill three: ''Plague (E): Allows the Defiler hero to cast Plague. Plague applies a Plague debuff to enemy units and buildings within a radius of 2. The debuff lasts 10 seconds and units and buildings that are affected by the plague debuff gradually lose life. Plague cannot reduce a unit's life below 1. Plague also reveals invisible units. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Buildings and units that are plagued lose 4 (+0.4 per level) life per second. *Rank 2: Buildings and units that are plagued lose 6 (+0.6 per level) life per second. *Rank 3: Buildings and units that are plagued lose 8 (+0.8 per level) life per second. Skill four: Scorpion Sting ®: Allows the Defiler hero to cast Scorpion Sting. Scorpion Sting fires a projectile from the Defiler hero's tail hitting enemy units in a line. Units hit by the Scorpion Sting take damage, are stunned for half a second, and have their life regeneration suppressed for 5 seconds. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Scorpion sting deals 24 (+2.4 per level) damage. *Rank 2: Scorpion sting deals 36 (+3.6 per level) damage. *Rank 3: Scorpion sting deals 48 (+4.8 per level) damage. Ultimate: Insect Swarm (T): Allows the Defiler hero to cast Insect Swarm. Insect Swarm creates a swarm of insects around the defiler hero that attacks nearby enemy units within a range of 12. Each inesct can deal up to 2 (+0.2 per level) spell damage every 2 seconds. Lasts 20 seconds. *Energy Cost: 100 *Cooldown: 60 *Rank 1: 24 insects per swarm. *Rank 2: 36 insects per swarm. Tips Getting Plague and Scorpian Sting as your first abilities can maximize your farming in the early game. With the help of a nydus canal, you can continuously poke your laning opponent while farming the creep wave with Sting. Also, an effective combo to finish a hero can be Plague + Sting + Broodlings. Builds An ideally effective build for Defiler is Plague + Sting through levels 1-6, and Insect Swarm at level 7. You should then max out Dark Swarm then Consume last. the reason for getting Consume last is because in the earlier laning stages, you always have a nydus canal to recharge after every wave, but in the later game, you will need more sustained energy for big pushes and supporting Razor Swarm. For items, buy a nydus canal with your first 150 minerals, and then broodlings. Also, always have a buyback with you! That is the highest priority for your items. Later in the game, you can either get razor swarm or speed first, depending on your preference. Prioritize farming with your item choices. In the late game, you can add on either transfuse or droppod, depending on the situation. So, your final inventory should look like: a buyback/nydus canal, broodlings, razor swarm, speed, and transfuse/droppod. Category:Heroes Category:Zerg Heroes